


Wody głębokie jak niebo

by pelle_kb



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: AU, Biblical References, Gen, Retelling
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Na początku było słowo.</i></p><p>— Kurwa! — krzyknął jeden z pilotów.</p><p><i>Później spadł deszcz meteorytów.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wody głębokie jak niebo

**Wody głębokie jak niebo**

 _Na początku było słowo._

— Kurwa! — krzyknął jeden z pilotów.

 _Później spadł deszcz meteorytów._

*

 _Mrok zdawał się nie mieć końca._

W gruncie rzeczy nie było to niczym nowym.

Wysoko, w kosmosie, wśród gwiazd, światło tworzyły mniej gęste warstwy ciemności. Mieszkańcy Battlestara zdążyli się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale jak zawsze byli w mniejszości. Większość ludzi bowiem tęskniła do czegoś więcej niż zakurzonych, wydzielających żółte, drażniące światło żarówek.

Planeta z legend, ich wymarzona, wyśniona ziemia obiecana, dała im to wszystko, ubrała ich, wykarmiła, dała szansę na lepsze jutro.

Nic dziwnego, że większość ją pokochała.

Ale nie wszyscy.

Wreszcie światłość, która była dobra, połączyła się na nowo z mrokiem. Żaden, nawet najbardziej bogobojny człowiek tego nie zauważył, gdyż w końcu również i ci najwięksi sceptycy przestali spoglądać w niebo.

 _Tak stała się ciemność._

*

 _Wody zmieniły się w głębsze niż niebo._

A może niebo zmieniło się w wodę.

Roslin by wiedziała.

Ujrzałaby to w swoich wizjach, porozmawiała z kapłanami, poszukała odpowiedzi w którejś ze świętych ksiąg. Wpłynęłaby na wszystkich, a z pewnością na większość. Nie pozwoliłaby im zwątpić, zgnuśnieć i zacząć szukać fałszywych, nieprzyjaznych bogów.

Są wody, z których się nie pije.

Ścieżki, na które się nie zbacza.

Węże, których się nie rusza.

Roslin by wiedziała.

W końcu przebyła taką długą drogę.

 _— Pani prezydent? — Głos Admirała zawisł w powietrzu. — Laura? — Ściągnął okulary i usiadł przy biurku, z którego spoglądały nań uśmiechnięte wizerunki jego synów. Zaka, którego stracił wiele lat wcześniej, i Lee, którego nigdy nie odzyskał._

 _Rodzina jest wszystkim, pomyślał._

 _To dlaczego wciąż o tym zapominał?_

 _— Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się — odpowiedziała w końcu. Jej głos brzmiał, jakby dochodził z dna studni. A może była to tylko słuchawka._

 _— Jesteś pewna, że dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał._

 _Nie musiał udawać._

 _Troska wyszła mu naturalnie._

 _— Tak, Bill. Jestem tylko zmęczona. — Nie mógł tego widzieć, ale wyczuł, że się uśmiechnęła. — Widzimy się za kilka godzin, już po drugiej stronie — dodała i odłożyła słuchawkę._

Wtedy słyszał ją po raz ostatni.

Zanim wody stały się niebem, dotrzymała słowa i umarła, jak przywódca z przepowiedni.

Nigdy nie ujrzała Ziemi.

 _I wód głębokich jak niebo._

*

 _Ziemia zaczęła zabijać._

Pod ciemnym sklepieniem morze, wzburzone, tętniące życiem zrodziło sztormy i fale, tak wielkie, że zniszczyły większą część tego, czego nie zdołał zniszczyć strach, a także dziesiątkująca rośliny choroba.

Większość ludzi klęła, płakała i przyrzekała solenną poprawę. Felix zaś, stary, dobry i z zaczątkami siwizny na skroniach Gaeta, wraz z żoną i trójką ślicznych, ciemnowłosych synków spoglądał z nadzieją w to samo niebo, które śledzili niegdyś bojaźliwym wzrokiem.

Szef patrzył, jak sąsiedzi, przyjaciele i współpracownicy uciekają z Ziemi, która miała być czymś więcej, niż tylko zastępstwem dla ich zniszczonych planet.

Miała być rajem.

Hot Dog zaś, także stateczny mąż i ojciec, zebrał rodzinę i wpakował ją do pierwszego lecącego na _Galacticę_ Raptora. Wolał zadbać o jej bezpieczeństwo zawczasu, a nie nie czekać, w przeciwieństwie do innych, aż powtórzy się historia z Nowej Caprici.

Zadziwiające, jak ludzie wolno się uczą.

 _Ziemia zaczęła zabijać, a wszystko było prawie po staremu._

*

 _Rządziły dniem i nocą._

Oddzielały światłość od ciemności.

 _Galactica_ przespała moment, kiedy zgasły gwiazdy.

Można je było obserwować tylko z jednego miejsca na statku.

Tego, w którym Dee zwykła umawiać się z Billy'm.

Zanim nie zginął.

Zanim nie poślubiła młodego Adamy.

Zanim ten jej nie porzucił.

Lee rozejrzał się nerwowo, ale w sali widokowej nie było nikogo.

Znowu został sam.

Tylko on i jego demony.

 _Kara_ , myślał, _Kara_.

Kara, która po tragicznej śmierci Sama w wypadku Raptora wyraźnie przycichła, zamknęła się w sobie i znowu zaczęła zaglądać do butelki.

Kara, dla której postawił wszystko na jedną kartę, i rozwiódł się z Dee.

Kara, dla której rzuciłby wszystko, i skoczył za nią w ogień.

Kara, która uciekła przed nim na Ziemię.

Nie zamierzał jej ścigać.

Nie tym razem.

Słońce i księżyc zgasły, spadł kolejny deszcz meteorytów, ale Lee nie wziął tego do siebie.

Jego świat już dawno się zawalił.

 _I zgasły w nim gwiazdy._

*

 _Zalewające ziemię wody zaroiły się od potworów._

Sharon wciąż płakała.

Hera, wręcz przeciwnie, była bardzo spokojna.

Helo naprawdę usiłował zrozumieć, starał się utrzymać w całości swoją małą, targaną emocjami rodzinę.

Sharon wciąż powtarzała, że to, co się dzieje, to kara za grzechy, druga Apokalipsa, która ma zniszczyć trwającą w ludziach dumę, pychę i okrucieństwo.

Helo nie wiedział, co sprawiło, że Atena, jego żona, znów zaczęła mówić o bogach i przeznaczeniu, znów zaczęła bać się kary.

Jestem teraz jedną z was, mówiła. W związku z tym spotka mnie przeznaczona dla was kara.

Zupełnie, jakby ktoś ją przeprogramował, pomyślał Helo.

A przecież było to takie ludzkie.

Pod koniec dnia piątego, Helo tulił do siebie córkę i szeptał jej uspokajające słowa, których sam tak bardzo potrzebował. Starał się zrozumieć, co mówi do niego Sharon, ale poczuł jakiś głębszy, wewnętrzny bunt, który sprawił, że wreszcie zadał to pytanie.

Pytanie, które od wielu lat ciążyło mu na duszy.

— Czy kara, którą ponieśliśmy, nie jest wystarczająca?

Nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć.

Wtedy postanowił, że wrócą na Galacticę.

 _Wszędzie roiło się od potworów._

*

 _Powstali Cyloni, na obraz i podobieństwo człowieka._

Kara mogła zapytać, jak zginęła Ellen.

Mogła, ale tego nie zrobiła.

Picie z Tighem było jak spowiedź, jak pokuta i odpuszczenie grzechów w jednym.

Nie sprawiało jej przyjemności, ale też nie bolało.

Było po prostu neutralne.

Dla odmiany.

Tak, jakby morze wygładziło swe wzburzone wody, a niebo pochłonęło ognistą mandalę.

Karę męczył ten spokój.

— To ja zabiłam Sama — stwierdziła w końcu. Zrobiłaby wszystko, by przerwać panującą wokół ciszę. Tigh nawet na nią nie spojrzał, krótki, tlący się pet w dłoni, brzydka, brudnobiała przepaska na oku.

Zawsze tak rozmawiali.

— Walczyliśmy. Kłóciliśmy się. Tego dnia... Tego dnia kazałam mu się wynosić.

Tigh milczał.

— Tak po prostu? — zapytał w końcu.

— Tak po prostu.

Cisza.

— Powinien był wiedzieć lepiej. — Zaciągnął się, patrząc w kierunku nieba, ciemnej, żywej i skłębionej masy, cmentarzyska gwiazd. — Wcześniej. Powinien był wiedzieć wcześniej, tam, na Nowej Caprice — dodał, spowity w gęstą, ruchliwą szarość papierosowego dymu.

Kara milczała.

 _A może odwrotnie._

 _Nikt już nie pamięta, jak to naprawdę było._

*

 _I odpoczęli od wszelkiego dzieła, które uczynili._

Siódmego dnia pojawili się Cyloni.

Potężne, ciemnoszare sylwetki basestarów.

A także setki mniejszych, przecinających ciemności Raiderów.

Sprawiali wrażenie, jakby na coś czekali.

Kiedy ostatni Raptor wrócił wreszcie na Galacticę, Adama wreszcie zarządził odwrót.

— Jest jeszcze jeden — odezwał się stary, dobry Gaeta.

Admirał czekał i patrzył na mały, kolorowy punkt na radarze Battlestara, który potwierdził, że tak, to jeden z ich własnych pojazdów.

 _Mimo, że wszystkie zdążyły powrócić._

Adama powierzył dowództwo synowi, a następnie zszedł z mostka, by spotkać się z ludźmi z Raptora.

Miał złe przeczucia.

Miał też wrażenie, że musi to zrobić.

Tak, jakby działała tu jakaś znacząca siła.

Kiedy Raptor wylądował, Adama zauważył, że wszyscy, wliczając w to jego własnego syna, znajdują się razem z nim w hangarze.

Zupełnie, jakby też to poczuli.

Dostrzegł stojącą na baczność, jak zawsze gotową do służby Dee.

Dostrzegł ból na zmęczonej, poprzecinanej zmarszczkami twarzy Helo.

Dostrzegł także wciąż siwego, wciąż dzierżącego papierosa w dłoni Cottle'a i Cally z dzieckiem na rękach.

Wszyscy tu byli.

Wszyscy czekali.

Kiedy Raptor wreszcie wylądował i wysiadła z niego Roslin, tak nierealna, że aż prawdziwa, nikt się nie odezwał.

Zauważyła Adamę i podeszła do niego.

Na jej twarzy zawitał tak bardzo znajomy uśmiech. Wyglądała i poruszała się zupełnie jak żywa, zupełnie jak za życia, którego przecież nigdy nie miała.

Żałował, że nie może jej pamiętać taką, jaką była wcześniej.

Ale wspomnienia są też po to, by bolały.

Wreszcie przemówiła.

— Pomyliłeś niebo z gwiazdami odbitymi na powierzchni morza, Bill. — Nagle, jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki, przestała się uśmiechać. — Wróciliśmy po to, co nasze.

Wtedy Cyloni ruszyli.


End file.
